


Happy New Year!

by fandomtrash2611



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluffy, Holiday with friends, I can't get enough of these two, Idiots in Love, In Love, Love, NYE - Freeform, New Year's Eve, Not Beta Read, Party, Sex, Smutty, aaahhhh, back to a time without COVID, beach, but also cute, can't think of any more tags rn, cute present, definitely smutty, friends - Freeform, happy new year, the green dress!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611
Summary: Cormoran and Robin get invited to a few days off and a New Year's Eve party with Nick and Ilsa. They agree and the four friends spend the few upcoming days to New Year in a wonderful house by the beach. Robin and Cormoran finally relax after a lot of work and take things between them even further.
Relationships: Ilsa Herbert & Nick Herbert, Matthew Cunliffe/Robin Ellacott, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Kudos: 15





	Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year my dears!
> 
> This took me quite a lot of time to make it perfect and I'm sorry I'll only post ist now on NYE.  
> But work and my daily migraine/headaches have made things quite challenging lately. I still hope you guys like this new fic and enjoy it :) 
> 
> I just hope the new year will be a bit better and back to normal hopefully.   
> Stay healthy and safe and I wish that you all still manage to have a good 2021.
> 
> Love, Y.

It was late when Strike returned from an observation. It was cold and had started snowing. He tossed away the cigarette before he opened the door to number six and headed upstairs. The year was nearly over the business was going well. Everything was good. He headed upstairs and to his flat where he could hear music. Smiling he opened the door and stepped in. Robin was cooking in the small kitchen unit of his flat, dressed in some yoga pants and a pullover while sipping on a glass of wine. She looked to him, put the glass on the counter and stepped to him while he slipped out of his coat. She took  it from him and quickly kissed him, standing on tiptoes.

“Hi”, she mumbled and smiled at  the detective . 

“Hi”, he mumbled and pulled her closer to kiss her properly.

It was a sweet and soft kiss. She still held the coat and had one hand on his chest while he pulled her against him and rested one hand on the small of her back. 

“How was the observation?”, she asked.

“It was okay”, he said. “Something smells very good.”

“Yes, I made some dinner. Steak with gratin, salad and pudding afterwards.”

“Sounds perfect”, he mumbled and kissed her again before she put away his coat and looked after the food. 

“Enough time for a shower?”, he asked while grabbing a glass of water.

Robin nodded and  Cormoran headed to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later he returned, hair still wet, wearing some comfortable trousers and an old t-shirt. Robin just put the food on the plates and poured  her  some  more  wine before she got him a bottle of beer. Cormoran kissed her on the cheek while sitting down and the two of them had dinner. 

“How was the afternoon in the office?”, Strike asked her while digging in.

“Quite calm, I finished some invoices and made some calls. Mad Dad is on the run again. His wife called and wants us to watch him again. She’s still afraid. I told her we would do  it, I hope that’s okay?”

“Sure...”, he said and had some of the  beer.

“Great. I’ll organize everything then.  Ilsa called today”, Robin continued after a while. “She invited us over for a New Year’s Eve Party by the sea. They rented a small house there and want us to come.”

“Oh gosh...  Ilsa and her parties...”,  Cormoran mumbled and Robin laughed. 

“Please come. I’m sure it’ll be fun.”

“You really want to go, do you?”

“ Well, it’s an evening with friends. So why not?”

“Alright, then let’s go. I’ll organise everything so we can close the office for a few days”, he said and finished his dinner. “This was brilliant”, he praised their food and smiled at Robin. 

It was still new, being together, but Robin was happy that she had taken the step those few months ago. She had split up from Matthew a while ago and had stayed at Nick and  Ilsa’s for a few weeks. One evening, it had been  Ilsa’s Birthday, the women had gotten pretty drunk and so had Strike. They had stayed on the sofa even after Nick and  Ilsa had headed to bed. They had talked and talked and after a while Robin had bend over and had kissed him. It had been a surprise for  Cormoran , but he had kissed her back after a bit of hesitation. That was the first step for them. They had been out for dinner afterwards, had talked about it and Strike had thought thoroughly about  them. It had felt right to do it, to get together. Robin had moved in after a few weeks of dating and they had made it official.  And both of them where still happy with their decision back then.

After dinner, they both cleaned the dishes and seated themselves on the sofa with the bottle of wine they had opened and some more beer for  Cormoran . He loved those calm and domestic evenings with her. Robin sat beside him, reading in some files while he held her in his arm and leaned back. He was tired and exhausted from today but he still listened to her while she talked about the case. 

“ Cormoran , I...”

She turned around and looked at him. He was nearly asleep. Robin kissed him on his  stubbled cheek and he looked up.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”, he asked tired.

“You should better go to bed, it’s going to be a long evening tomorrow night”, she said and kissed him once more. 

“Hm... don’t stop”, he mumbled and pulled her closer. 

Robin giggled and kissed him again and again. 

“We should go to bed. It’s late...”, Robin  remembered him and he hummed his agreement.

“Alright”, he said and smiled tiredly before letting go of her.

They both made their way to head to sleep. Strike sank on the bed and put off his prothesis. Robin took her time in the bathroom. Her mind lingered with his soft kisses and touches back on the sofa and maybe she could convince him tonight, she thought and slipped into a very short and kind of sexy black negligee. She undid her hair and looked into the mirror. She felt confident enough to do this. She returned to their bedroom where he was already in bed. She stood by the door and looked at him. Strike looked up from his notebook after he scribbled something in it and was stunned. She looked very beautiful. His eyes scrutinized her carefully and he licked over his lips. Oh gosh... He still couldn’t believe that a woman like her would choose him. It was still unbelievable that she was finally his. 

“Come here”, he said in a rough voice and she obeyed and stepped to him. 

Cormoran pulled her down and on him before kissing her. His hands lay on her tights and caressed them while she had her hands on his chest, trying to pull his t-shirt off. Strike turned around and busied her with his kisses before tugging her into the sheets and hugging her tightly. 

“I love you”, he mumbled.

“I love you too”, Robin said honestly and kissed him one last time. 

She knew she’d not have a chance to change his mind tonight so she just let it be and both soon fell asleep in each other's arms. 

It was late when Robin woke up alone. She sat up and looked around for  Cormoran but he was nowhere to be seen.

“ Cormoran ?”, she asked and heard footsteps outside. 

The door opened and Strike stepped in with a tray of breakfast. She could smell fresh coffee and croissants. He sat down, put the tray on the bed beside her and kissed her. 

“Good morning love”, he mumbled. 

“Morning”, she said as well and kissed him  back . 

“I can’t get enough of this”, he mumbled and  pressed his lips to Robins again.

The young woman laughed and pulled him closer. 

“I feel like a teenager again”, he mumbled. 

“You mean, horny all the time?”, Robin joked and Strike laughed as well. 

“No”, he said still laughing a bit. “I mean I feel like I can get enough of you. I haven’t felt like that in ages.”

“You mean being in love”, she said. 

“Yes.” He let go of her. “Now come and eat something. You must be hungry.”

He handed her a cup of coffee and they had breakfast in bed. It was midday when  Ilsa called.  Cormoran picked up while Robin was in the bathroom. 

“Corm! Did Robin tell you already?”, she asked.

“Yes, she told me about the party.”

“Will you come?”

“You know Robin”, he simply said and his friend laughed. “When will we leave?”

“Around 5pm. Nick has to sort things at work before we can leave. “

“Alright. We’ll be there.”

“Great, I can’t wait for you to come. See you tonight Corm!”, she said and hung up.

Strike headed downstairs into the office to grab some of his notes. Officially the office was closed for a few days, so they had the day off. At least  Cormoran just had a few observations. It was cold outside so he dressed into a warm pullover just when Robin returned from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. He caught himself starring and quickly turned away his look. Robin had seen it and smiled mischievous. 

“Where are you going?”, she asked. 

“An observation. By the way,  Ilsa called. We’ll leave at 5pm. I’ll be back until then”, he promised.

“Pity”, she mumbled and stepped closer. “I thought we could have a calm day in.”

She kissed him and it worked. 

“I would have liked that”, he mumbled. “But someone’s  gotta do the job as well.”

“Yeah... But then we’ll have a calm evening.”

“What will you do until I return?”, he asked in a lascivious tone. 

“Probably work over some files and invoices and I’ll continue to do the books.”

“Sounds dull”, he mumbled and once more kissed her.

“It wouldn’t have been if you just stayed at home...”

He laughed and finally made it to let go of her. Robin headed to the bedroom and let the towel slide down before she vanished into it to dress. She looked back over her shoulder and smiled when she realised the look on his face. He was stone hard and aroused.

“Damn you woman”, he grumbled and put on his coat.

“You sure you  gotta go?”

“See you tonight love.”

It was very hard for him to leave and try not to think about her, naked as god had created her. Gosh she was a very beautiful woman and got more and more confident. She knew his weakness and played him very well. But for now, Strike had to concentrate on the job. 

He got home around 4pm and had received a text from Ilsa that told him, the two would pick them up around 5pm.  So enough time to get changed and pack some stuff. Robin sat on the sofa, reading over some files when he stepped inside. He was covered in snow and she laughed when she saw him like this.

“Weather changed. It’s horrible outside. If it stays like this, I’m not sure we’ll make it to the sea in one piece.”

“Don’t worry. I’m sure it won’t be too bad.”

“You packed already?”, he asked and gestured to the small suitcase by the door.

“Yes. Do you want something to eat before we leave? I could go and grab something?”

“No, I'm not hungry. I’ll just have a quick shower and get changed and pack.”

She nodded while he hung up his coat and then left to the bedroom. He packed his bag for a week since he had no clue how long they intended to stay and then headed to take a shower. Immediately he felt warmer and better when he stepped outside. He grabbed his few toiletries and dressed into a t-shirt, warm pullover and jeans before heading outside to Robin. She wore woollen tights and a woollen dress. It was dark green and she looked beautiful in it.

“You sure you’re warm enough?”

She nodded and then looked at their watch when the doorbell rang.

“ Oh.. That might be them.”

Robin got up and opened them, before slipping into her coat and grabbing her purse.  Cormoran stepped to her and got his coat as well when Ilsa stepped inside.

“Jeez, the weather’s horrible!”, she said and hugged her friends. “I hope traffic won’t be a problem. Do you guys have everything?”

They nodded and made their way downstairs after  Cormoran locked up.

“You’ll drive behind us. We’re going south”, Nick said and slipped into the driver’s seat of their car. Robin was shocked by how cold it was and quickly slipped into the seat of the old BMW he had gotten a while back. Strike put their stuff in the trunk and then sank onto the driver’s seat as well, turning the heating on. A moment later they were off. They got carefully through the heavy snow storm and traffic outside of London and they headed south-west.

“Where exactly are we going?”, he asked into the silence after a while of driving.

Weather war horrible and after nearly two hours of driving, Robin’s mobile rang and Ilsa called to suggest a break at the next motorway station and so they did.

As soon as they got out, Robin was freezing. She immediately slipped into her coat. Cormoran saw it and wrapped his scarf around her before he pulled her into his strong, warm arms. 

“You’re not getting sick, are you?”, he asked a bit concerned but she shook her head. 

“I’m just cold. I didn’t expect the weather to be this harsh or I would have changed into some trousers.”

“I  kinda like the dress”, Strike confessed and she laughed before she kissed him softly.

“I’ve a surprise when we arrived”, she mumbled and blushed.

“Now I’m curious”, he mumbled at her ear and let his lips brush over her cheek. 

Robin closed her eyes and waited until he once more put his lips on hers, kissing her properly this time and Robin was overwhelmed. He had barely kissed her like this before. Only on some occasions and now he did this in the middle of a darkened parking lot on their way to god knows  were . 

“Hey you two!”, Nick shouted and interrupted them a few feet away. “Do you really want to freeze out here or get some coffee?”

Ilsa smiled at them and they both get going. Strike stepped a bit away and smiled down at her before he took Robin’s cold hand in his and guided her inside. She was blushed and ashamed that their friends had seen them like this but also surprised by Cormoran.

There were barely any people inside and while Nick and Cormoran got some coffee and a table, the women headed to the toilette. Ilsa waited for Robin after and the two girls headed to grab something to eat.

“You two seem happy”, Ilsa said while she grabbed an apple.

“I guess we are”, Robin said.

“Maybe these few days are good so you two can take the final step”, Ilsa said and Robin nearly dropped her water.

“I... We... How do you know that we...?”

“Nick. Corm was drunk and he asked him about those things. Sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No... It’s okay. I just... We wanted to take our time.”

“Yeah, I understand. But I’m so happy you two finally took the step. He truly loves  you, you know. Way before the wedding”,  Ils said and Robin nodded.

“I know”, she mumbled ashamed and looked down at her hands.

“Nick and I are truly happy”,  Ils said smiling and tilted her chin up so Robin would look at her. “Just enjoy the few days and have good time off.”

“Thanks for everything  Ils ”, Robi said and hugged her before the two returned to the men, waiting. Robin sat beside Cormoran and sipped on her tea while he had a sandwich. She knew that Ilsa had been right. This would be the right time to try and get things between them going. While they had a short vacation. Strike had wanted to wait after everything that had happened with Matthew, yet she knew that he wanted her and she was ready. 

“Where are we going?”, Strike asked his friends when they headed outside to the cars again.

“Plymouth”, Nick said. “Beautiful house by the beach. You’ll love it.”

Robin stayed silent the next miles and he could tell that she was in her thoughts. 

“Are you okay?”, he asked while they hung in a traffic jam due to some roadworks and the bad weather.

“Yes. Just tired”, she mumbled.

“It’s been a long day”, he said and took her hand for a moment and kissed it. 

Robin smiled. He was so caring all the time and she loved him even more for it. She watched him drive and after a while fell asleep.

It was late when they finally arrived and still snowing. Cormoran parked beside Nick. The snow lay thick around them and the world was silent. Slowly he woke Robin.

“We’re here love”, he mumbled and kissed her cheek.

She rubbed her tired eyes and then got outside with him. Immediately she started shaking but looked around curiously. The house was huge and it was more like a villa than a house. Robin was stunned. Strike and Nick got their bag’s while Ilsa guided Robin inside. The owner had been so nice and had lit a fire in the fireplace in the living room and kitchen and also had turned on the heating. Nick and Ilsa would occupy one of the bedrooms upstairs while Strike and Robin would stay downstairs. He got their bags to the bedroom while Robin looked a bit around. The house was nice. Quite comfortable and romantic. She got herself a glass of water. She liked it here and she was sure the view was stunning by the flyer she found on the kitchen table. Strike was exhausted. He hadn’t slept during the last weeks due to work and the drive out here hadn’t been easy. He liked the house as well and especially their bedroom. It was very private and down the hallway with a look at the garden and probably the ocean, he thought. The bed was big enough for his long frame to fit in and they even had a tiny en-suit bathroom. There also was a comfortable looking armchair by the dresser and a big warm rug under the bed. He liked it. The colours where dark yet with light accents. It was comfortable and warm. He sat on the bed and slipped out of his trousers and prothesis when Robin entered.

“I like this house”, she said. “It’s lovely although very big.”

She tried to stifle a yawn and he smiled. 

“ Yes, it’s lovely. But it was a long journey. We should head to bed.”

She got some clothes from her suitcase and stepped into the bathroom to change. So did  Cormoran in the bedroom. He was already asleep when she returned a moment later. Robin looked at him and smiled. Turning off the light, she slipped under the covers and lay by his side and was asleep a minute after as well. 

The sun shone through a gap in the curtains and the bed beside  Cormoran was deserted and the sheets cold when he woke late the next morning. He found a note instead, telling him that his friends had gone grocery shopping. He was glad to have some time for himself so he headed to have a cigarette in the garden and then Strike took a long hot shower. When he returned, hair still wet, dressed in some black trousers and a warm cosy pullover, he heard the women and Nick return. They carried some heavy looking grocery bags and laughed. He stepped to them, to help and was rewarded with a short kiss while the girls slipped out of their coats, giggling over something they had talked. Confused he looked at his friends.

“Too much champagne”, Nick explained but  Cormoran seemed even more confused. “Don’t ask. They dragged me shopping into this fancy store where they served champagne during the waiting.”

“Aha...”, Strike mumbled and the men got the groceries away while the women headed upstairs with a bunch of bags. The two men retired to the sofa with some beer and watched a football match while Robin and  Ilsa had opened another bottle of sparkling wine and looked over the stuff they had brought and giggled and joked.

“You sure he’ll like it?”, Robin asked sitting on the bed with  Ils while they looked at the fancy  dessous that were spread on the sheets between them.

“If he doesn’t, he’s a fool”,  Ilsa said and sipped from her glass. “I still can’t believe you two haven’t...”

“We wanted to take some time after the whole thing with Matthew. He’s very thoughtful.”

“But I could see that he wants you so don’t think this won’t work.”

Ilsa winked and Robin blushed, having another glass of sparkling wine.  Ilsa also helped herself to another glass.

“ Plus these walls are pretty thick.  So we probably won’t even hear you.”

“ Ilsa !”

“What?”, she giggled and Robin tossed a pillow at her friend before both of them laughed. “I can also suggest the dining table. Perfect high.”

“You didn’t?”, Robin asked shocked. “Not the table?!”

“What? We spend part of our honeymoon here. It’s very private and we had lots of time.”

Robin blushed. She had never tried something else then the bed. It had always been very simple with Matthew. She hoped that things with  Cormoran would be different and blushed at the thought.  Ilsa could see it and giggled again.

“He’ll go nuts seeing you like this.”

“I do hope so. I don’t have a  lot experiences in seducing someone. There was only ever Matthew.”

Ilsa scrutinized her for a moment. Was she serious? Ilsa truly was shocked about the revelation. Did  Cormoran know? Robin blushed under her stare and looked at her hands. Ilsa tilted her chin up and smiled at the young woman.

“Just be yourself. He loves you, so there won’t be much seducing needed as far as I can tell from his looks.”

“But then we came here to have a nice time with you guys and not as... As sex holiday.”

Ilsa laughed at how offended and shocked Robin was.

“It’s fine. I don’t mind and Nick and I have some things to do as well”, she said and grinned. “But you two need some time I can tell. And if you want the house to yourself just tell me and we’ll head out for dinner and you two are alone.”

“ Thanks Ilsa .”

The two women hugged and talked some more before they all had a lovely calm dinner that night. Robin couldn’t stop thinking about what  Ilsa had told her about the dining table and  Cormoran could see that she was distracted. After they cleaned up and  Ilsa and Nick headed for a short walk while Robin and  Cormoran cleaned the last glasses together. 

“Are you okay?”, he asked after putting the last glass away when he realised that she was still distracted.

Without answering, she stepped to him and started kissing him. They were slow and tender kisses and one hand was on her cheek while the other still held the kitchen towel to dry the dishes. Robin shoved him to the table and pressed him against the wood while her hands travelled over his body, her mouth exploring him. It was soft and slow. After a few minutes he could feel this intense hunger in his body to be closer to her so he started touching her as well before he turned them around and his strong arms sat her on the table instead. She spread her legs and pulled him closer.  Cormoran depend the kiss and his hands slipped over her cheeks, down her neck and her breasts, over her tights and up again. He was teasing her and a moan escaped her when he slipped a hand under her skirt for a moment.

“You are so beautiful”, he mumbled in her ear, while she had her eyes closed and his hips pressed against her.

“I want you to take me to bed”, she mumbled and kissed him again but he simply shook  his head.

“Not yet. Not now.”

“Please”, she begged but he still denied. 

“Take your time love.” He just kissed her for a moment. “And besides Ilsa and Nick will probably be back soon. I want to take my time with you and it would be pretty rude to just vanish.”

They just kissed for the next minutes and soon where interrupted by the opening front door and their friends stepping in.  Ilsa giggled when she saw them like this and Robin blushed. She knew exactly what  Ils was thinking.

“ So what are you guys up to tonight? Maybe some movie or a game?”,  Ilsa asked. “Drinks?”

Robin blushed while Strike still stood between her legs and held her. He watched his friends and smiled. Coming here probably wasn’t that bad of an idea. 

“How about a movie?”, he asked and smiled at Robin. 

The four made their way to the huge sofa with a bunch of snacks and some drinks. They decided on watching some movie, Robin and Strike had never heard of. Ilsa and Nick sat in front of them on the comfortable carpet on a large number of pillows and blankets while Strike and Robin sat on the blue sofa. She was wrapped in a blanket since she was cold and leaned by his side. Strike was slumped back and watched her instead of the movie. The two of them got distracted quite soon and without his friends noticing, he softly pulled her a bit closer into his arms and started kissing her. Soft and lazy kisses that stopped and then continued after a few minutes. She felt like a teenager. Secret snogging in cinema or on the sofa. Robin smiled and he winked at her what made her blush again while he held her in his arms. He was warm and his body soft yet strong. She nuzzled her head into his neck and inhaled his scent. He smelled of soap, cigarettes, his aftershave and a very own scent of Cormoran. He bended his head and he once more softly kissed her. His nose softly brushing hers and smiling a bit. Robin sighed. 

By the time the movie ended, Robin was fast asleep beside him.  Ilsa and Nick got everything to the kitchen and then bid him a good night. He stayed here, watching her for a moment before he got up and then pulled her into his arms to carry her to bed. She opened her eyes a bit and looked at him, but then snuggled closer while he carried her to their bedroom. It was cooler than yesterday in here. He put her to bed and put the blanket over her before he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

“Goodnight Robin”, he mumbled before he stepped out of the room again, heading to smoke. 

Robin woke a few hours later. There was a shimmer of light from outside the room and when she reached over there was only a cold sheet beside her. Confused she sat up and realised she had her clothes still on.

“ Cormoran ?”, she mumbled into the silence before she got up and quietly walked through the house to look for him. 

Robin found him sleeping on the sofa. She smiled and then woke him to get to bed with her. She knew that he would thank her in the morning with his back. 

“ Cormoran , wake up”, she mumbled and softly stroke a curl of hair back. “Come back to bed with me.”

He grumbled and woke up, looking at her sleepily. A smile spread on his face when he saw her and he pulled her closer and on his lap. Robin straddled him and smiled, laughing quietly. He softly kissed her. 

“Come to bed. It’s late.”

“Yeah, this sofa isn’t as comfortable as it looked”, he said and she laughed again before getting up, taking his hand and guiding him to bed. 

Robin quickly changed and slipped into a t-shirt, only wearing her panties before she got under the cover.  Cormoran undressed as well and slipped beside her, holding her close again. Robin turned and looked over to him, seeing nothing but his shape in the darkness. She rested her hand on his chest and got a bit closer since she was cold again. 

“You’re cold?”

“Yes”, she mumbled. “I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologise. It is freezing after all.”

He pulled the second blanket more around her and kissed her on the forehead, while wrapping his arms around her so that she lay close. He was half asleep when she softly said his name again.

“ Cormoran ?”

“Yes?”, he mumbled.

“Why haven’t you taken me to bed  yet ?”

He was startled by her question but decided to answer honestly.

“I want to take my time. I don’t want to hurry this between us.”

“Would it be so bad to hurry just a little?”, she asked insecure beside him and he laughed. 

“No love, it wouldn’t”, he said sleepy and kissed her temple.

“Then why not... do it?”

“Why is it so important for you? Why rush this?”, he asked carefully.

“I...”, she stopped and stayed silent.

“I love you Robin and it doesn’t change how I feel if we just wait and take our time. I want it to be something special.”

“ Okay", she mumbled and decided to let it  go for now.

“Don’t be insecure because of it, if it weren’t for  my strong self - control, I would have made love to you years ago.”

He kissed her cheek again .

“Really?”, she asked and blushed in the dark.

“Really. Now sleep love, or I’ll change my mind over the talk about making love to you.” 

She giggled and turned to him, pressing her lips softly again his.

“Maybe that's what I want after all", the young woman teased.

“Hmmm I guess I don’t blame you, but I’m just too tired.”

“Then rest and dream of me.”

She kissed him once more and made herself comfortable beside him. Concentrating on his steady breathing, she soon fell asleep  as well.

Late the next day, he woke up alone. The sheets were still warm beside him so Robin hadn’t been gone for a long time. He closed his eyes once more and listened to the sounds in the house. He heard Ilsa and Nick in the kitchen and water running in the small bathroom of their room. Robin. He smiled and tried not to imagine her naked under the water. He listened to the sounds around him and closed his eyes. Today was New Year’s Eve and he was kind of looking forward to it. They would have some nice  dinner, watching the fireworks and there would be the party. He was already half asleep again when Robin stepped outside, wrapped in a towel, watching him. He looked calm and still a bit tired, she thought before she quietly grabbed some clothes, not to wake him. But he opened his eyes and scrutinized her from the bed. She blushed when she saw his eyes linger on her body. 

“Good morning”, she mumbled.

She stood beside him by the bed, so he just shuffled over to the edge, grabbed her wrist and softly pulled her into bed with him. He pulled her close and buried his nose in her neck. She giggled.

“Good morning”, he then said and kissed her softly. 

“I hope I didn’t wake you?”

“No, I was awake already.  Hm... You smell so good.”

“It’s a new shampoo I’m trying out. Do you like it?”

“Very much”, he mumbled and inhaled her scent once more while holding her in his arms.

“ Cormoran ”, she mumbled.

“Yes?”

“Don’t you want to get up and have breakfast?”, she laughed softly. 

“No... Staying here with you in my arms is enough for now”, he mumbled tiredly and she smiled.

“Do you just made this up or are you practicing?”, she teased.

He laughed softly, eyes closed, just holding her. Robin stayed where she was although she knew they should get ready for breakfast. After a while she tried to get up but he just held her.

“Please stay”, he mumbled. 

“ Cormoran , we can’t stay in bed all day.”

“We could”, he teased and kissed her neck and nibbled at her earlobe.

“Now?”, she teased. “But I thought you wanted to wait?”

He laughed. 

“Touché...”

She stood up and he looked up to her.

“Come one, there’s a delicious breakfast waiting for us.”

She grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom to dress again while Strike just smiled. She thought about it while getting dressed and smiled as well. Robin liked playful Cormoran. It was a side people didn’t see too often. She dressed in some new light pink dessous, a dark blue skirt and white  cosy pullover. White lace stockings finished her outfit. When she emerged from the bathroom, Strike was still in bed. She laughed and he looked up and to her. Wow... She blushed while his eyes scrutinized her thoroughly. She looked stunning.

“You look beautiful”, he said and she blushed some more. 

“I'll tell the other’s you’ll be there in a moment?”, she asked when he got up and put on his prothesis.

Strike nodded before she left. After a hot shower and getting dressed into something warm, he met his friends in the kitchen, where they chatted and laughed over breakfast. He joined them, sitting beside Robin and they talked about tonight’s plans.

“The guests will arrive until 7pm”, Ilsa said but Strike wasn’t very fond of parties.

“How about a calm evening in?”, Robin suggested but  Ils just raised an eyebrow.

“No  no no !”, she said. “You guys promised to join in on the party. There’ll even be a nice firework down the beach.” T

hey agreed but Strike shot Robin a special look that made her shiver. What was he thinking? He stayed silent during breakfast and just watched her, or listened to Ilsa who chatted happily about tonight. While putting the dishes away, he asked Robin if she wanted to go on a small walk and she agreed.

“Wrap up warm”, he said and she hurried to the bedroom to get her coat while he helped Ilsa putting everything away.

“No secretly going off tonight”, she said and he laughed. 

“Am I that obvious?”, he asked.

“Well it is obvious that you’d like to drag Robin away tonight”, Nick said and winked.

“If I would, will you let me?”, he asked his friends. 

Ilsa wanted to protest for a moment, but Nick held her back and nodded.

“Alright alright...”, she agreed and he smiled like a little boy who got his favourite sweets. 

A moment later Robin returned and they were off to the beach. The snow lay thick on the tiny road down to the ocean and the wind was heavy. Strike held her hand in his and helped her so she wouldn’t trip and fall. Quietly the two of them strolled through the sunny winter wonderland around them. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence and she enjoyed his company. Strike seemed completely happy and he smiled softly. They stopped after a while and just stood there, watching some seals a few meters away, swimming and laying on the beach. He held her in his arms, her back against his chest and his head rested by her shoulder, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

“Are you happy?”, he asked.

“I am. You?”, she wanted to know. 

“I am.” He stayed silent for a moment before he continued. “Robin about what I said, that I wanted to wait....”   
“Yes?”

“You know why I take my time with all this, do you?”

“Yes”, she said and he softly turned her around to look into her eyes and scrutinize her. 

Robin shivered for a moment when she thought back to what had happened with Matthew. How violent he had gotten when she had told him that she wanted a divorce. 

“I won’t ever do anything like that to you”, he said as if he could read her mind. “Never. I want to keep you safe and love you for as long as I breath.”

He put a strand of hair back behind her ear and looked at her. Robin blushed but looked sad as well. 

“I understand why. I understand that you won’t do anything to me. But please stop handling me as if I’m fragile. I’m fine. I want to be with you and have a normal relationship. Nothing else. Make love to me. Kiss me and touch me whenever you feel like it. I want you and I know you do to so please, don’t hesitated anytime you want to go a step further.”

He nodded and she let her hand slide over his cheek for a moment. The young woman saw the look in his eye, full of worry and love.

“Promise me  Cormoran ?”

“I'll promise”, he said and kissed her softly and long. 

After a long walk the two of them headed back to the house. Both where cold and freezing and happy about the tea Ilsa offered them with some biscuits.

“Ready for tonight?”, their friend asked. “Catering will be here soon and we only have some things to  prepare .”

“Sounds lovely”, Robin said and smiled, sipping at her tea. “I’ll help you.”

They chatted and prepared the food and drinks and told old stories. 

It was late afternoon when they made their way to their bedrooms to rest a bit before dinner and the party and to change. Robin had just made it into their room and heard the door being closed when he was all over her. Cormoran pressed his lips against hers and softly pulled her closer, holding her. She was surprised but kissed him back, moaning into the kiss, fisting her hands in his pullover. Cormoran shoved her carefully against the wooden door and she slung her legs around him. He held her, his hands on her tights, kissing her more urgent. She moaned when she could feel his erection pressing against her. He breathed heavily when she moved and pulled him closer with her legs. Robin’s skirt was shoved up to her hips and hang around her waist. He had wanted her for so long now. 

“Oh....  Cormoran ”, she moaned quietly when his lips left hers for a moment to catch some breath and trace her neck with kisses and soft bites.

“I love you”, he mumbled with every kiss.

Another moan and he was even more aroused. Fuck... He wasn’t sure if he would last very long with this or he would come right here and now. He tried to still her movements with pushing her even harder against the door and holding her in place. She moaned and tilted her head back, eyes closed for a moment. She wanted him. Her hands wandered between them and fumbled at his belt and buttons. He grabbed her hands and pinned them against the wall beside her head, holding her when his lips hungrily searched hers again. 

“Wait....”, he mumbled.

“But I want you.”

“But I’ve something for you”, he mumbled before he softly put her down and turned her around after stepping a few steps away.

“Close your eyes”, he mumbled at her ear and she obeyed.

His lips where on her neck, her shoulder and he shoved the fabric of her pullover away to have full access. She let her head tilt to one side to give him full access, then he was gone for a moment. She shivered. Something heavy and cold, having a weird form, touched her neck and chest. 

“You can open your eyes now”, he mumbled and she did, looking down at her chest where a necklace was. 

Curious Robin eyed it until she realized that it was a medallion. She took it and looked at it further while he stood in front of her now. It was beautiful with flowers winding itself over the silver oval.

“It’s beautiful”, Robin said.   
“Open it”, he said smiling and Robin could clearly hear the excitement in his voice.

She did and found a small picture of him and her. She knew that picture. Ilsa had taken it during a night they have had dinner when they were still friends. She had liked it immediately. In the other side there was an engraving she now read.

_ When I started to love you, I realized that I have never loved anyone like this before. _

“Do you like it?”, he asked insecure when she stayed silent.

“I love it”, she mumbled and he could see some tears in her eyes before she hugged and kissed him softly. “I love you Cormoran.”

He smiled into their kiss and held her while she kissed him again.

“ You told me you had a surprise for me when we left”, he reminded her. 

“Yes”, she said calmly while his kisses wandered over her neck. 

“I’m still very curious about that”, he mumbled and smiled a bit while he kissed her again. 

“You’ll see soon enough”, she said distracted and eyes half closed.

“Looking forward to it.”

“Cormoran”, she mumbled while  he continued with kisses down her neck and over her cheek.

“Hm... Yes?”, he hummed.

“What are you doing?”

Robin smiled and felt excited. 

“I’m kissing you.”

“You’re very talented”, she mumbled and moaned a bit. 

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No!”

“Thought so”, Strike mumbled cheekily and she laughed a bit. 

“I’d like to continue this. But without all these clothes”, she confessed and he knew she did.

He wanted her as well. His erection pressed painfully against the tightness of his trousers. 

“Are you sure?” She nodded. ”Tell me.”

“I’m sure”, she said obedient.

He turned her around and shoved her under steady kisses to the bed, putting her into the soft sheets.

“Cormoran”, she mumbled and searched his lips again. 

“Let me...”, he said in a low and dark voice and she did. 

He stripped the pullover off of her and just looked at Robin when she lay in some light pink lace bra on the bed. She was blushed and breathed heavily. His eyes hungrily wandered over her and she felt the need to hide. He could feel it so he just shook his head and  crawled over her, ignoring the pain in his leg. 

“Don’t hide love.” She looked away but he tilted her chin and ordered her to look at him. “You are so beautiful Robin. Don’t ever hide from me, okay?”

She nodded before he softly kissed her again, letting one hand wander from her cheek over her breasts down to her lap and to her leg. Her breath hitched for a moment when he managed to touch her softly through the fabric while getting rid of her skirt. Gosh, she was stunning and wore matching light pink lace panties. It made him nuts. His lips kissed her breasts through the light fabric and wrapped around her nipples for a moment while his thumb circled over her tights, teasing her with soft touches. She moaned and he smiled. Oh gosh... Robin couldn’t think. The only thought in her foggy and aroused mind was, that she would make love to Cormoran and it made her excited. 

“Are you really sure?”, he asked Robin once more while he wandered with kisses and bites from hipbone to hipbone. 

“Yes”, she mumbled and moaned again.

Her hands grabbed the sheets, her eyes were closed, lips parted. She looked so fucking beautiful, Cormoran thought while he looked up to her and smiled softly. Then he suddenly stopped and Robin looked at him. He smiled and got up before he helped her up as well. She moaned in frustration when he looked at her. Her cheeks where blushed, her pupils dilated, her breathing harsh and she looked wanting at him. 

“How can you be so calm?”, she asked breathless and looked at him.

Compared to her he looked composed and in control of his body. Strike laughed and pulled her in his arms once more.

“Believe me I’m beyond calm”, he said and kissed her quickly, continuing his journey over her body. “Tell me what you want Robin.”

“You.”

He laughed and kissed her again. 

“I know you do love. But that’s not what I meant. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.  So tell me. What do you want?”, he asked once more, stopping what he did.

“You. Simply making love to me”, she said and pulled him down for a long kiss.

Her eyes told him what he needed to know and it was enough for him to continue. 

“Sit down”, he said and Robin obeyed and sat on the bed.

He kissed her and then got on his good leg before he let his hands slip up her feet and to the hem of her stockings where he softly pulled them down and tossed them on the floor. The sensation of his hands on her skin was phenomenal and she shivered. Slowly he continued with his touches, his kisses and undressing her until she lay naked on the bed. 

“You’re so beautiful”, he mumbled and looked shamelessly at her while Robin blushed and tried not to grab the covers. “I’m all yours”, he said and was over her.

Robin had gotten rid of his pullover earlier and now made her way down the buttons of his shirt and shoved the fabric away a moment later. She kissed him and fumbled at his belt. He could feel that she was nervous and he had an idea why. Ilsa had talked to him the other day and had told him about what had Robin said. That Matthew had been the only one for her. Robin concentrated too much and he  seemed all his effort of making her comfortable gone within moments. 

“Let me love”, he said and kissed her, holding her hands. 

He stood up, slipped out of his trousers and leg and moved back to the bed, naked. Robin blushed and looked away. He lay down and pulled her to him, kissing her and distracting her once more. Her hands lay on his chest and she had to admit that he was huge yet most of it seemed to be muscles and there was a soft tummy she quite liked.

Soon she was a moaning mess again and it only took some more minutes until he pulled her on him. He was hard and she moved her hips, making him moan as well. 

“Robin... I.... This would be easiest for both of us. Is that okay?”

She nodded and grabbed the condom he had offered her. She rolled it up and held his hands while she sank on him. Robin had closed her eyes and did it slowly and moaned. Soon he was fully buried inside her and she waited to get used to the feeling. He breathed heavily and watched her. Gosh she was stunning. 

“Are you okay?”, he asked after a few minutes and she nodded. 

“Yes”, Robin breathed heavily and looked at him. “It’s just... I haven’t done this in ages.”

“It’s fine. Take your time love.”

She leaned down and moaned as the angle shifted. He grinned before their lips met and she moved for the first time. From that moment on, their love making was slow and lovingly and it was perfect. They took their time and he loved her for hours and they both climaxed together more than once. 

Completely exhausted Robin sank into the pillows after another orgasm had hit her. Her body was sweaty and her mind blank.

“Are you okay?” he asked heavily breathing as well beside her and she nodded.

“I... Wow... I...”

He laughed and she joined him before he softly kissed her. 

“I guess that’s a yes”, he teased.

“Yes...” She let her fingers slide over his stubbled cheek and smiled. “Thank you.”

“What for?”, Cormoran asked and kissed her neck.

“It was perfect.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I... I was worried you wouldn’t after everything.”

“Don’t worry too much”, Robin said and smiled. “I’m okay. Bit sore maybe, but happy.”

He laughed once more and kissed her again, pulling her into his arms and both drifted off to catch up on some sleep.

A knock interrupted them and he sat up.

“Yes?”

“I just wanted to let you know, that the guests will arrive soon”, Ilsa said through the closed door.

“Oh... Okay. We’ll be down soon”, he said while Robin only woke up properly beside him. 

“Take your time”, Ilsa said and he heard her leave again. 

He slumped back and looked at Robin who was beside him, wrapped in the blankets. He smiled before he softly woke her up.

“What is it?”, she mumbled sleepy.

“The guests will be here soon and we need to get cleaned up and changed. Come on love, wake up.”

She hummed and he decided to go to the bathroom first to give her some more time. He showered and dressed in his suit. Ilsa had told him that some friends and colleagues were coming around and that all this would be rather fancy. He shaved, dressed and then headed back to Robin who was asleep again. Once more he woke her up.

“Love, we got to get to the others. Don’t fall asleep again!”, he warned and she nodded before sitting up, sheet wrapped around her body. 

“Oh... This is going to be quite formal, is it?”

“Yes. Wear something nice”, he said and smiled at her before he once more kissed her. 

Her lips where swollen from their kisses, her hair ruffled and she was sore and stiff. Yet happy. 

“I’ll get ready then”, she said and slipped on his lap, fumbling at his shirt collar. “I like it”, she said and let her look wander over his suit. “I like the stubbles more though”, she said and slipped her fingers over his cheek.

“They’ll be back soon”, Strike smiled and kissed her.

Lazy, soft kisses, down her neck, her cheek. More torturing of her swollen lips. Then he pulled away the sheets and Robin sat naked on him.

“My god, I will never get enough of this”, he mumbled while his hands wandered over her breasts, teased her and then down to her lap. 

“Oh...”, she hushed and shivered when he found his destination.

Cormoran smiled cheekily and continued while he held her with his other arm so she couldn’t go away. Robin let her head sink against his neck and grabbed his jacket while her eyes unwillingly closed and her body reacted. 

“Cormoran... stop... I....”

She moaned and came right there, shaking in his arms and he smiled,  kissing her until she had calmed down.

“Now, bathroom and getting dressed”, he said, helped her from his lap and playfully slapped her backside before she hurried to the bathroom to take a shower. Half an hour later she returned with a light make-up, curled hair and the green dress he had gotten her all those years ago.

“Wow... Stunning”, he said and stood up from the chair he had waited on. 

Together they made their way to Ilsa and Nick who had opened their first bottle together.

“Wow you look stunning Robin!”,  Ils said and hugged her.

Cormoran smiled and the four greeted the first guests that arrived a few moments later.

It was a wild night and everyone was happy, celebrating for a new year coming. Cormoran stayed by her side and made it very clear to a few admirers, that she was off the market and Robin smiled every time he did. Dinner was fantastic and the alcohol was flooding while there was loud music in the living room area. Ilsa had decided on some glittery silver dress that suited her very well. The two women chatted happily and both quite tipsy, while Cormoran decided to head out for a cigarette. He wrapped himself into his coat since it was freezing outside and lit up a cigarette. He watched Robin from outside and saw her look when Ilsa dragged her to the dancefloor. He smiled.

“I’m so glad you did come!”, Ilsa shouted over the noise and loud music. “I’m sure it’ll be the perfect New Year’s for you two.”

“I’m so happy you invited us. It’s such a wonderful place.”

“Did  Cormoran get you this?”, Ilsa asked and gestured to her necklace. “It’s beautiful!”, the elder woman commented after looking at it more closely. “Let’s get another drink!”

They made their way to the bar.  Cormoran’s eyes lingered on Robin and their eyes met over the crowd. It was nearly midnight and the people where drunk, excited and happy around them. Strike felt happy as well, but due to a very different reason than a party or booze. He had a sip from his drink while Nick made his way to dance with Ilsa and Robin stepped to him.

“These shoes are killing me”, she said over the green dark pumps, who apparently were new. 

“But you definitely look lovely”, he teased and she laughed. 

He leaned closer and kissed her cheek before he leaned closer and whispered in her ear.

“I can’t wait to peal you out of this dress.”

“Later?”, she mumbled and blushed while  he nodded.

“Later”, Cormoran mumbled and pulled her to the dancefloor as well and in her arms when a calm song was on. 

Ilsa and Nick watched them quite happy and soon it was midnight and they all headed to the terrace or down to the beach to watch the organised fireworks. Robin slipped into different shoes, her coat and Cormoran’s warm scarf before he guided her down to the beach, following Ilsa and Nick. The way was illuminated with some torches and she loved it. They stood by Ilsa and Nick’s side while they all waited and started counting down the seconds to the new year.

“Ten...”

“Nine...”

“Eight...”

“Seven...”

“Six...”

“Five...”

“Four...”

“Three...”

“Two...”

“One...”

“Happy New Year!”, the crowd shouted a moment later and the fireworks started.

Excited Robin looked at them but Strike had only eyes for her and a moment later, he softly made her look at him and smiled.

“Happy New Year Robin.”

“Happy New Year, Cormoran”, she answered smiling and then his lips met hers. 

It was perfect and both of them had been happy about how things had turned out and how this year had been for them. Being here just was the perfect end to it and both hoped quietly, that things would never end to be like this.

“I love you”, he mumbled over the cheering  crowd and people hugging and kissing each other.

“I love you too Cormoran. Promise me you’ll never leave.”

“Not as long as I live”, Strike said without hesitation and kissed her again.

To another year of their forever, Strike thought and smiled, holding her close in his arms while the fireworks exploded and people’s happiness and hopes for the upcoming year filled the air. Hopefully one of many New Year’s Eve’s together. 


End file.
